The precise effects of a locally injected 9a fluorinated corticosteroid on the regeneration and scarring of injured peripheral nerves will be evaluated. The injured site will be studied by light and electron microscopy. Nerve conduction studies will compare the electrical conductivity of repaired nerves treated with triamcinolone from those treated with a placebo. During this period alternate patients suffering nerve injuries requiring nerve division or neurorrhaphy will have the site of injury treated with triamcinolone. All patients will be closely observed and information relating to the degree of symptomatic neuroma formation, the rate of distal reinnervation and return of motor and sensory functions will be documented.